legoninjagomastersofspinjitzufandomcom-20200214-history
Skeleton
The Skullkins are a powerful fighting force based in the Underworld. There are several types of Skeletons, and they are currently lead by Lord Garmadon after Samukai's death, but Garmadon's whereabouts are unknown. History Skullkin are an evil species native to the Underworld. Skullkins seem to have classes, as there are the normal skullkins who are very numerous, then there are skeletons with unique skulls like Samukai. They ruled the Underworld, but Garmadon struck a deal with Samukai. The exact terms are unknown, but Garmadon allowed Samukai and the Skullns to find the map leading to the Golden Weapons, and bring the weapons themselves to him. Samukai, the General and Nuckal led the Skeletons on the hunt, as they attacked 4 Weapons to steal the map and capture Nya. The Skeletons mined for the Scythe in the Caves of Despair, but were stopped and defeated by the four Ninja utilizing Spinjitzu. This was according to Garmadon's plan, and they let the Ninja get the other weapons. While Garmadon lured Kai to the Fire Temple, Samukai and the others stole the Golden Weapons. They were told to take them to the Underworld, and all the Skeleton vehicles crossed over except Samukai's, which was delayed by the Ninja. The Skeletons were soundly defeated by the DX Ninja at the Dark Fortress, and imprisoned in a ferris wheel. Samukai was destroyed by the Golden Weapons, and Garmadon escaped the underworld. Lightning Skeletons The most common infantry type of skeletons, the Lightning Skeletons were used as basic workers, guards, and infantrymen by Samukai in the Skeleton's excursions to the real world. Kai and Nya defeated several of them on the attack on 4 Weapons, and the worker Lightning Skeletons all fled the Ninja after they used Spinjitzu. They were next sent to stop Sensei Wu from getting to Garmadon with the Sword of Fire, but were defeated. They were the Skeleton guards at the Dark Fortress, and were sucked into a Tornado of Creation that resulted in them being trapped within a ferris wheel. Fire Skeletons Less common, a few Fire Skeletons were guarding for Samukai at the Caves of Despair. One was also the driver on Samukai's giant vehicle that got knocked off by ninja and soundly defeated. Earth Skeletons A platoon of Earth Skeletons were gathered in the Scythe mine to fight the Ninjas. They were chased off. Ice Skeletons These Skeletons haven't been seen other than Bonezai. History (LEGO Universe) The Skeletons launched another attack to swarm Wu, but he broke part of Ninjago off to ram it into Crux Prime. The Skeletons followed, and started mining Maelstrom to protect themselves from Spinjitzu, the only thing that can really harm them. Abilities and Traits Most Skeletons are pretty dumb and can be easily tricked. There are four 'castes', Lightning, Fire, Earth, and Ice. There a various skeletons of each type, that have their own attributes. A Skeleton can learn Spinjitzu, but each caste only has a single member that has been shown to be able to. These are Krazi, Frakjaw, Chopov, and Bonezai. Skeletons use a myriad of weapons, though most have to deal with bones. Some Skeletons have hats, or bigger skulls than normal. Some like Samukai have four arms. Known Skullkins *Samukai *Nuckal *Kruncha *Wyplash *Frakjaw *Chopov *Krazi *Bonezai Set Information Skeletons have three individual spinner sets, Krazi, Chopov and Bonezai. Frakjaw appears with Jay in the Spinjitzu starter set. Bonezai appears in the Ninja Ambush set, Garmadon's Dark Fortress, as well as with his own spinner and card deck in the Ninjago Battle Arena. Krazi appears again in the Ice Dragon Attack set with his jester hat. Chopov appears fully armored in the Skull Motorbike set, and also in the Garmadon's Dark Fortress. Frackjaw appears driving the Turbo Shredder. Nuckal is in the Nuckal's ATV and Spinjitzu Dojo sets, while Samukai is only in Garmadon's Dark Fortress. Category:Samukai